Dua Cincin
by aihane-chaan
Summary: [REPUBLISH] [AU] "...berikan cincin ini kepada orang yang paling penting bagimu."/ "Bagiku, orang yang paling penting di dunia ini adalah kamu—" Sebuah jeda yang kemudian menghancurkan kisah semua berakhir bahagia selamanya, "—oniichan."


**[ ****REPUBLISH dari akun emithyst**** ]**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Tidak ada profit yang saya dapat dari dibuatnya fic ini.

**Dua Cincin** – **aihane-chan **/ **emithyst**

Yang manapun tetep saya kok haha :"

Originally written for** mysticahime**

_Incest_,contains _sasuhina_—i warned you.

.

.

.

* * *

_To my dear, beloved Uchiha Sasuke._

_Hi, oniichan!_

_How are you?_

_Miss me already?_

* * *

UCHIHA adalah salah satu keluarga kecil yang cukup kontroversial. Sang ayah—Uchiha Fugaku—adalah seorang lelaki yang di mata orang mempunyai citra diri yang dingin dan anti sosial, sehingga ketika ia dan Mikoto mengatakan bahwa mereka akan mengikat sebuah ikrar suci seusai keduanya lulus bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas, seisi sekolah pun gempar. Gagap gempita reaksi teman-temannya saat itu sulit digambarkan; campuran perasaan kaget, bahagia, sedih, serta perasaan tak percaya.

Reaksi setiap orang berbeda-beda, berwarna-warni seperti sebuah spektrum warna.

Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa mereka sebaiknya mempertimbangkan kembali keputusan itu, mengatakan bahwa cinta mereka hanya cinta monyet—sebuah cinta sesaat. Ya, cinta itu aneh. Memabukkan. Membutakan mata mereka. Siapa peduli? _Mereka_ tak peduli dan tak ada lagi hal lain di dunia ini yang penting bagi dua muda mudi itu. Pada akhirnya, ketika orang tua Fugaku dan Mikoto tak memberi restu pernikahan, keduanya memutuskan untuk melakukan apa yang orang sebut sebagai kawin lari.

"Jangan khawatir, aku dan dia akan bahagia."

* * *

_Having you, papa, and mama as my family was one of the best things ever happened in my life._

_Uchiha Sakura._

_That's me!_

* * *

Pernikahan keduanya sederhana. Gaun putih, sebuket bunga, dua buah cincin, serta sebuah ikrar suci. Bertahun berlalu setelah itu mereka pun mempunyai dua orang anak; seorang anak laki-laki dan perempuan bernama Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_ dan Sakura-_chan_ akrab sekali, ya?" Mikoto mengambil empat buah piring kecil dari rak meja, sementara Fugaku menyiapkan garpu dan sendok. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di atas karpet di ruang tengah rumah itu, sebuah buku gambar terbentang di antara pemuda berusia tujuh tahun dan gadis yang berjarak tiga tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Krayon isinya berserakan di sekitar mereka, menampilkan berbagai macam warna yang menarik atensi.

Sakura menyapukan krayon warna merah di atas kertas untuk menyelesaikan gambar mereka, sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Ia mengangkat gambarnya. "Celecai, _oniichan_!"

Sasuke mengelus pelan kepala adiknya, merasakan aroma bunga menguar setelahnya. "Aa, kamu pintar."

Gadis berusia empat tahun itu meloncat bangun dari posisi duduknya, masih dengan sebuah senyum mengembang di wajah ia menyeruduk ibunya dari belakang.

"_Okaasan_, lihat gambar yang kubuat bersama _oniichan_!" serunya dengan riang.

Mikoto meraih kertas yang disodorkan putrinya, irisnya mengamati gambar empat orang yang saling bergandengan tangan; dua orang dewasa dan dua anak-anak. Keempat manusia korek api itu tersenyum, sebuah gambar cinta besar menjadi titik tengah gambar tersebut. Sang ibu tersenyum. "Indah sekali gambarnya. Keren deh anak _okaasan_ ini."

Senyum Sakura lebih mengembang dari sebelumnya. Ia menarik ibunya ke arah kakak dan sang ayah, lalu memeluk ketiganya dengan tangannya yang kecil. "Sakuya cayang kalian cemuaa!"

Fugaku yang sebelumnya sedang menata piring di atas meja dan kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Sakura menariknya lalu memeluknya, tersenyum ketika Mikoto menunjuk gambar Sakura dengan isyarat gerak matanya. Melihat wajah Sakura dan Sasuke yang seperti mengharap pujian, Fugaku menekuk kedua kakinya dan turun sehingga posisi matanya sejajar dengan kedua anaknya, megusap pelan kepala keduanya. "Anak ayah hebat semua," katanya. Fugaku mengerling gambar itu sekali lagi, lalu berkata dengan nada bercanda, "Posisi hati ini sepertinya tak hanya untuk aku dan ibu kalian, tetapi seperti kalian berdua sendiri yang saling menyayangi." Senyum tak meninggalkan gurat wajah Fugaku.

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya lalu meraih tangan kakaknya. "_Otousan_ bicala apa, cih? Cudah jelas aku juga cayang _oniichan_."

Fugaku dan Mikoto tertawa melihat reaksi putrinya, sementara Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke kakaknya. Sebuah senyum polos terlukis di wajahnya.

"_Oniichan_ juga cayang aku, kan?"

Kedua iris berbeda warna itu saling bertemu pandang.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya, namun belum satu kata pun lolos dari bibirnya, sang ibu kembali memeluknya dan adiknya.

* * *

_Oniichan._

_Even since I was a kid,_

_for me,_

_you were special._

* * *

Ulang tahun tak selalu harus dirayakan dengan berlebih, bahkan duduk bersama di ruang keluarga sambil menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun pun dirasa cukup bagi Sakura. Mereka tak memakan kue tar, tak meniup lilin, tak ada balon berbeda warna berjejer diiringi pita beraneka ragam dalam ruangan itu—semua sama seperti biasanya.

"_Itadakimasu_!"

Keluarga kecil itu makan nasi dengan lauk seadanya, namun tak ada yang mengeluh.

Sebaliknya, mereka merasa bahagia.

Karena makanan mereka terasa hangat.

Seusai makan, Sakura turun dari kursinya, lalu menghampiri ayahnya. "Gendooong!" pintanya sambil menarik baju sang ayah dengan tangannya.

"Sakura, jangan lama-lama lho, besok ayahmu harus pergi bekerja pagi-pagi sekali." Mikoto mengingatkan putrinya yang selalu lupa waktu ketika bermain, apalagi bersama ayah dan kakaknya. Besok Fugaku harus memeriksa pasien di Rumah Sakit yang akan menjalani operasi. Ya, Uchiha Fugaku adalah seorang dokter. Dan jika Fugaku berprofesi sebagai dokter, lain halnya dengan Mikoto. Ia adalah seorang aktifis sosial yang mempunyai jiwa kemanusiaan yang tinggi.

"Kamu ... pulang malam lagi?"

"Ya."

Sorot mata Mikoto berubah gelap, namun segera kembali seperti semula saat Sakura menghampirinya.

* * *

_Ne, oniichan._

_I'm proud of our parents._

_They were—are, and always be our idols._

* * *

"_Oniichan_! Cepat, cepat!" Sakura berlari kecil sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan tas sekolah, menghalangi serpihan kristal air yang berusaha membasahi tubuhnya. Suara rinai air berpadu dengan dua pasang sepatu yang menjejak tanah, membentuk sebuah ritme naik turun.

"Sakura." Pemuda beriris obsidian itu memanggil dengan suara yang agak keras agak tak kalah oleh suara hujan yang menggema.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang lurus ke depan menembus ilusi putih rintik hujan yang sedikit mengaburkan pandangan. Ia memincingkan _emerald_-nya untuk menajamkan kemampuan melihatnya.

"Kita berteduh dulu," jawab Sasuke dengan suara yang tenang namun tegas, seakan menyatakan bahwa itu adalah sebuah perintah dibandingkan sebuah saran.

Sasuke sepertinya sukses menarik perhatian adiknya, terbukti sepatu hitam itu berhenti terhentak, berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat ke belakang, kedua kristal _emerald_ itu menatapnya dengan penuh selidik.

"Kenapa? Sudah dekat rumah, kan?"

Wajah sang pemuda berambut raven tetap skeptis, namun sepasang manik _onyx_ miliknya berkhianat dengan mengubah warnanya menjadi semakin menghitam, seolah memberi pertanda.

"Kamu sendiri tak ingin pulang, kan?" Sasuke balas bertanya, bukannya menjawab.

Sang gadis pun membisu, terkesiap beberapa saat. Senyum yang sempat berdiam di bibirnya perlahan memudar. Ia menunduk.

"Sakura, tatap mataku."

Dan saat keduanya bertemu pandang, cermin hijau sang gadis akhirnya retak. Pertahanannya runtuh. Selongsong manik pun menggenang dalam matanya, membuat iris indah itu terhalang pesonanya. Sakura bergegas memutus kontak mata dengan kakaknya. Ia sibuk mengamati kerikil di atas tanah ia berpijak, menganggap benda mati itu laksana sebuah harta karun.

Sasuke menghela napas. Selangkah demi selangkah ia persempit jalan di antara mereka berdua. Ia tidak bodoh. Walaupun masih berusia delapan tahun, pemuda berambut raven itu cukup cerdas untuk menganalisa apa yang sedang terjadi dalam keluarganya, dan apa yang akan terjadi kemudian.

Awalnya memang hanya persoalan kecil, sebuah pertengkaran sepele. Pertengkaran di antara orang tuanya selalu diakhiri dengan mereka kembali bergandengan tangan.

_Awalnya_.

Seiring dengan sang waktu yang membimbing poros kehidupan, suara tawa dan kehangatan itu memudar, dan cercaan demi cercaan menyisip masuk mengisi ruang hampa yang tercipta. Mikoto selalu mempermasalahkan pekerjaan Fugaku sebagai seorang dokter yang mengharuskannya pulang larut dan sering pergi ke luar kota, sementara sang suami mempersalahkan istrinya yang terlalu fokus pada kegiatan sosial hingga menelantarkan keluarganya.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tahu apa yang menanti di penghujung hubungan keluarga mereka. Mau tak mau mereka _tahu_. Bagaimana tidak, setiap hari mereka berusaha menulikan diri dari nada-nada tinggi yang terucap, membutakan mata dari tatapan dingin yang tertampik—berusaha menjadi anak baik yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Kejadian menyedihkan seperti perpisahan hanya ada dalam sinetron yang pernah mereka tonton.

Ah, nyatanya hal itu terjadi juga.

Retakan yang terjadi sudah _parah_.

"Sakura..." Sasuke tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"_Daijobu, oniichan_." Suara gadis itu terdengar serak.

Gadis berusia lima tahun itu mendongakkan kepala. Sepasang lentera hijau kembali bersinar, mendung yang sempat berdiam berhasil dibuang entah ke mana.

Sakura meraih tangan Sasuke, menggenggam tangan itu di antara jari-jari kecilnya. Kedua irisnya menatap iris kakaknya, keberanian dan rasa hangat kembali meresap dalam hatinya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Bibir itu kembali mengulang, kali ini dengan nada yang terdengar lebih tegar dari sebelumnya.

Sakura tersenyum.

"—karena ada _oniichan_ di sisiku," tambahnya pelan.

Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura, membuat senyum adiknya semakin melebar.

Benar sekali.

Selama ia bersama dengan kakaknya, ia percaya, ia tak akan pernah hancur dan jatuh terpuruk.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah penuntun langkahnya, sebuah lentera yang akan selalu berpijar dan hidup dalam diri adiknya.

* * *

_Oniichan._

_You always make me happy._

_You make me feel like..._

—_I'm your special, too._

* * *

Lembayung senja menggantung di atas langit sore, sepuhan warna jingga menyapu latarnya. Suara angin berembus adalah satu-satunya suara yang tertangkap indra pendengaran mereka berdua. Keduanya saling bergandengan tangan; erat seperti rantai, kuat sekaligus nampak rapuh. Keduanya memejamkan mata, menikmati semilir angin yang menyapa tubuh.

Mereka duduk diam, hanyut dalam keheningan sore hari itu.

Mereka berusaha merekam saat-saat ini, waktu di mana mereka berdua bersama, menyimpan memori itu di suatu sudut istimewa dalam hati mereka, menguncinya dalam kotak rahasia.

Mereka kira keduanya tak akan terpisahkan, tak ada yang mampu memisahkan keduanya. Namun palu keputusan telah berdendang. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, keduanya akan berpisah. Sasuke akan ikut ayahnya ke Australia, sementara Sakura ikut sang ibu menetap di negeri itu.

Entah salah siapa semua bisa menjadi seperti ini.

Fugaku? Mikoto? Sasuke? Atau Sakura?

Siapa?

Salah siapa?

Kenapa semua harus berakhir seperti ini?

Entahlah.

Mereka—

(helaan napas.)

—tak tahu.

"Sakura..." Sasuke menatap _emerald_ gadis di depannya, kesedihan terpancar jelas di sepasang cermin bening itu.

Gadis berusia lima tahun itu memandang kanvas langit sore hari, menatap burung-burung yang terbang bebas di atas awan dengan pandangan kosong.

"Kenapa kita harus berpisah, _oniichan_?" tanyanya.

Sasuke tak menyahut, dirinya ikut memandang pemandangan yang dilihat adiknya.

"Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu lagi, kali ini entah diajukan pada siapa. Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, seakan dengan begitu adiknya akan merasa lebih baik.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. "Aku tak mau _oniichan_ pergi."

Semilir angin berhembus, menerbangkan dedaunan kering.

Sasuke mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari kantong celananya, meraih isinya yang sebelumnya berdiam manis di sana.

Sepasang cincin perak yang cantik.

Sasuke menaruh dua cincin di tangannya dalam sebuah rantai perak, membuat benda itu bertransformasi menjadi sebuah kalung. Ia lalu menyerahkan kalungnya pada Sakura yang menerimanya dengan raut wajah penuh tanda tanya.

"Kemarin _otousan_ memberikan ini padaku," jelasnya tanpa diminta. Sasuke melanjutkan, "Katanya, dulu _otousan_ memberikan ini kepada _okaasan_ semasa mereka pacaran. Yah, memang tak seindah cincin mereka berdua sekarang, tapi kenangannya tetap sama."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Nah, Sakura. Nanti, saat kamu sudah dewasa, berikan cincin ini kepada orang yang paling penting bagimu."

Sakura menatap sepasang cincin di tangannya dan Sasuke bergantian. "Orang yang ... paling penting?" tanyanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, sedikit lega karena sorot mendung mulai terkikis dari kilau mata adiknya.

Sakura mengambil satu dari dua cincin perak dalam rantai kalung, meletakkannya dalam tangan kakaknya.

"Sakura?" Sasuke tak mengerti apa maksud adiknya.

"Emm? Sesuai kata _oniichan_, aku memberikannya ke orang yang paling penting bagiku."

Gadis kecil bermata _emerald_ itu tersenyum lebar menyambut kerut keheranan di wajah Sasuke.

Ia berkata, tanpa ragu, "Bagiku, orang yang paling penting di dunia ini adalah kamu—"

Pandangan mata keduanya bertemu.

"—_oniichan_."

* * *

_Do you remember when you gave me the rings?_

_I told you, didn't I?_

_In this world,_

_in this lifetime,_

_you are my most important person._

* * *

Roda waktu kembali mengalun, meniupkan lembar cerita kehidupan yang baru. Membawa kenangan, menyimpan sesal, serta terkadang menyebar serbuk rindu. Yang berlalu memang tak bisa diputar balik, namun lembar baru selalu bisa diubah, tergantung pada keinginan tiap-tiap manusia.

Sakura kini tinggal bersama ibunya, menjalani kehidupan tanpa dua orang pria yang sangat ia sayangi. Gadis itu berhenti menangis dan memanggil dua nama saat menatap wajah Mikoto dan menyadari betapa lelah ibunya itu terlihat.

Sejak saat itu, nama Fugaku dan Sasuke tak pernah lagi terucap dari bibir keduanya.

"Ino-_pig_! Kembalikan telur gorengku!" Sakura menggertakkan giginya dengan garang sementara gadis berambut pirang pucat di depannya memakan telur putih kekuningan dari kotak makanannya dengan lahap.

Yamanaka Ino, gadis beriris warna _aquamarine_ teduh itu tersenyum jahil. "Salah siapa kamu makan begitu lama, Sakura!"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya, menusuk nasi dalam kotak bentonya sebelum akhirnya menyuap nasi itu ke dalam mulutnya yang siaga menunggu.

Baik Ino maupun Sakura keduanya kini berusia empat belas tahun. Jika dihitung-hitung, keduanya telah bersahabat selama hampir sembilan tahun.

Ya, di saat kakaknya pergi dan cahaya itu hilang, di saat Sakura menangis sendirian dan menutup diri, Ino adalah satu-satunya orang yang berani berdiri tegak sambil mengatakan Sakura adalah gadis yang bodoh, dan entah bagaimana berhasil memancing gadis itu untuk menampilkan kembali emosinya yang nyaris mati.

Akhirnya, lampion cahaya itu kembali bersinar.

"Nih." Ino membuyarkan kepingan kenangan Sakura, menarik keluar sang gadis dari lamuannya. Ino menaruh dua buah tempura dalam kotak bento Sakura.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar kelas. "Bantu aku, dong. Aku sudah kenyang dan sebentar lagi bel bunyi. Kamu kan rakus, cepat habiskan!"

Sang gadis berambut merah muda mengerjap. Ia memandang bentonya yang sebelumnya hanya ada nasi dan telur, namun kini kedatangan tamu baru. Perutnya tergelitik. Ah, kapan ya terakhir kali ia makan tempura?

Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Aah kamu ini sok diet segala," sahut Sakura setengah bercanda. Ia dan Ino bertukar pandang, lalu suara tawa pun lepas juga.

"Ino..."

"Hmm?"

"... Terima kasih."

* * *

_When you disappeared from my life,_

_God gave me this amazing friend._

_Outside, she was a cold person like you._

_But inside, like you, she was a good hearted person, too._

* * *

Suatu ketika di malam penghujung tahun, sang Uchiha berlari di bawah cahaya lampu malam, kedua kakinya menjejak tanah dan mengayun cepat, tak mempedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya.

Sampai—

"Aduh!"

—ia menabrak orang itu.

Semuanya bagaikan mimpi. Sebuah ilusi yang memabukkan. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Satu kali. Dua kali.

Bagaimana bisa ada kebetulan seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa keduanya bertemu lagi setelah dua belas tahun berpisah? Padahal, komunikasi itu terputus di saat keduanya kehilangan alamat masing-masing. Jarak akhirnya berhasil juga memutus tali yang kuat itu.

Hari itu diawali dengan tidak terlalu baik. Sakura dan Mikoto berdebat hebat, gadis berambut pendek yang dikuasai kalut emosi dalam hatinya lari keluar rumah. Di jalan kota tempatnya tinggal, saat ia berlari tanpa arah, di antara semua orang yang mungkin ditabraknya, justru pemuda itu, pemuda yang tak pernah Sakura kira akan dijumpainya lagi yang justru ditabraknya.

Ah, sang waktu memang tak pernah puas mempermainkan keduanya.

Uchiha Sasuke menapak jalan sebuah kota yang tak asing lagi baginya, tempat dulu ia dibesarkan. Kedua _onyx_-nya menutup, sebuah memori tentang gadis berambut merah muda terlintas dalam hati. Kenangan itu berputar layaknya sebuah kaset film, lagi dan lagi hingga membuatnya ingin kembali ke waktu itu.

_Mengenang masa lalu lagi, eh? _batinnya mengejek. Kenapa memori itu tak kunjung pudar terkikis waktu?

Sang Uchiha menghela napas.

Ah, mungkin, jauh dalam hatinya, ia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

Karena ... ia sendiri tak pernah benar-benar ingin membuang serpihan memori itu.

_Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini? _Suara dalam hatinya kembali menggaung, seakan tak pernah bisa melihat pemiliknya merasakan ketenangan. Sasuke tak tahu. Setelah menyelesaikan kuliahnya di luar negeri, entah kenapa, saat memikirkan ingin bekerja di mana, tempat yang pertama terlintas dalam otaknya secara otomatis adalah kota ini.

Kota ini.

Tanah ini.

Tempat ia berpijak sekarang ini.

Terlalu dininabobokan oleh suasana kota membuat pemuda yang dikenal perfeksionis itu ceroboh hingga menabrak seseorang. Untuk sesaat, saat keduanya bersentuhan, sensasi aneh muncul dalam dirinya. Hanya sekilas ia merasakan aroma bunga kesukaannya dari orang yang ditubruknya.

"Ah. Maaf." Setelah akal sehat kembali menggapai kuasa, Sasuke bergegas mengulurkan tangan, berusaha membantu sang gadis yang jatuh ke tanah.

Sasuke kembali terdiam ketika matanya menangkap warna rambut gadis di depannya; merah muda layaknya gulali. _Tidak mungkin itu dia, _batinnya menenangkan.

Namun saat gadis itu mengatakan—

"_Daijobu_."

—batin itu pun kacau.

Rambut itu.

Nada suara itu.

"Sakura?" rasa kelu menjalar ketika memanggil nama itu. Sebuah nama yang menjadi akar kenangan masa kecilnya.

Gadis itu mendongak, memperlihatkan sepasang iris _emerald_ yang indah. Baik sepasang _onyx_ maupun sepasang _emerald_ sama-sama membulat ketika iris itu saling menyapa, memantulkan sinar mata lawan bicara.

"_Oniichan_?" Nampaknya rasa kelu juga hinggap dalam bibir sang gadis.

* * *

_That day, we met again._

_Maybe, that was my best day._

_or..._

_...the..._

_...worst?_

* * *

Sakura berulang kali mengintip sosok kakaknya itu ketika ia mengisap pelan susu hangat yang disuguhkan orang yang selama dua belas tahun terakhir tak pernah dijumpainya. Sakura mengisap pelan susu itu menggunakan sedotan, sebuah kebiasaan kecil yang kakaknya masih hafal sampai sekarang.

Sama.

Seperti dulu.

Kotak memori itu kembali terbuka tanpa peringatan, membuat sang gadis kehilangan kata-kata.

_Lucu sekali._

Dulu, saat gadis berambut sebahu itu berdoa—bahkan memohon—setiap harinya tanpa henti agar ia bisa bertemu lagi dengan kakaknya, sang waktu tak pernah berbelas kasih padanya. Mereka tak pernah bertemu. Ketika permintaan itu telah berhenti diteriakkan, sang waktu mempertemukan mereka.

_Sungguh, sampai kapan waktu mempermainkanku?_ batin gadis itu.

Di matanya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah kakak yang selalu ada untuknya. Sebuah sosok yang begitu sempurna. Sakura memperhatikan wajah sang kakak, matanya menyusuri otot-otot lengkung wajah milik si pemuda raven.

_Sejak kapan oniichan jadi setampan ini? _Wajah Sakura memerah ketika menyadari apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

_Sakura bodoh. Apa sih yang kamu pikirkan? _Ia menggelengkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri, mengusir bayangan yang mewarnai benaknya.

"Kau ... tak papa?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada ragu, canggung karena sudah lama tak berada dekat dengan adiknya.

Sakura mengepalkan tangan, mencari keberanian. Ia bimbang. Apa yang sebaiknya ia lakukan? _Ini bukan seperti kamu yang biasanya, Sakura. _Sakura mendongakkan kepala, hidungnya menangkap aroma susu hangat dari gelas milik kakaknya. Rasa canggung itu menguap entah ke mana. Sakura tiba-tiba saja bangun dari kursinya, membawa sedotan dengan sebelah tangan, lalu memasukkannya ke gelas Sasuke, dan mulai mengisap pelan.

"_Oniichan_ jahat. Kamu tahu aku lebih suka susu cokelat, tapi memberiku susu putih. Kau sendiri malah minum susu cokelat kesukaanku." Sakura menggembungkan pipi sambil menutup mata.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, memasukkan sedotan miliknya ke dalam gelas, lalu dengan cuek ikut mengisap susu hangat yang langsung memberi sensasi hangat dalam tubuhnya. "Aku tak sebaik itu," ejeknya pelan sambil ikut memejamkan mata.

Ketika dua pasang manik membuka bersamaan, iris itu saling mengamati dalam hening. Sakura memeletkan bibirnya seolah mengatakan, "Aku tak akan mengalah!" Dan tanpa dia sangka, pemuda di depannya juga menjulurkan lidahnya. Sakura langsung tersedak sehingga lelehan cokelat itu bertebaran keluar, diiringi suara tawa. Sejenak kemudian tawa pelan _baritone_ juga ikut mewarnai suara ruangan itu.

Sakura terdiam sesaat ketika mengamati wajah pemuda di depannya, perasaan aneh kembali mengetuk pelan jantungnya, mencari celah untuk masuk.

_Apa ... ini?_

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencari kesadaran diri.

* * *

_Do you know, oniichan,_

_that I like hearing your sweet voice, seeing your smile?_

_My heart skips._

_Not a bit._

* * *

"Jadi, ibu tak setuju kamu menjadi dokter?" Sebuah pertanyaan muncul sebagai kesimpulan sang pemuda Uchiha setelah mendengarkan Sakura menceritakan apa yang gadis itu pikirkan, kenapa ia berlari sendiri dalam naungan cahaya bulan malam itu.

Sakura menundukkan kepala, kata-kata ibunya terngiang kembali dalam nurani. Entah sudah berapa tahun Sakura tak mendengar ibunya menolak dan berteriak sekeras itu saat melihat kertas angket yang diberikan sekolah pada siswanya untuk melihat minat dan cita-cita tiap murid di masa mendatang. Kenapa? Memangnya apa salahnya menjadi dokter? Sejak kecil, Sakura memang bercita-cita menjadi seorang dokter saat melihat ayahnya itu berinteraksi dengan pasiennya. _Kagum_. Ayahnya itu mampu meninggalkan kesan kuat kepada sang anak.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Ibu tak setuju? Kena ... pa?" Kata terakhir mengambang dalam tenggorok, tertelan kembali dalam diri. _Kenapa_? Bodoh sekali. Sudah jelas karena menjadi dokter akan mengingatkan kembali Mikoto tentang Fugaku, kan?

Sasuke menghela napas. Seandainya dia adalah Sakura, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Memperjuangkan cita-cita tetapi membuat sang ibu sedih, atau menjaga perasaan sang ibu dengan mengubur si harapan?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Sasuke-_nii_?" Pertanyaan Sakura menggantung dalam udara, bagai membunyikan sinyal S.O.S untuk mencari pertolongan.

Sasuke menatap Sakura. Sebuah senyum kecil mewarnai wajahnya ketika ia membelai helaian rambut kepala sang adik. "Lakukan saja. Tak apa."

Sebelum Sakura mengucap kata, kakaknya menambahkan,

dalam bisikan kata,

dalam kecerobohan menggoda.

"—ada aku. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

* * *

_That time, I felt something bad._

_Again, I could feel my heart beats._

_You were rude, oniichan._

* * *

Mikoto lumayan kaget melihat tekad yang telah bulat dalam manik Sakura. Cermin kembar itu sebelumnya nampak kabur, begitu mudah untuk digoyahkan. _Apa yang terjadi pada anak ini? _tanyanya entah pada siapa. Mikoto kira, saat Sakura mengatakan ia ingin menjadi dokter, itu hanyalah impian ambigu, hanya karena pengaruh seseorang yang tak akan bertahan lama, sebuah impian yang bersifat temporer.

Tapi, gadis di depannya, walaupun tangannya sedikit bergetar, namun mata itu tak memutus kontak, kukuh pada pendirian.

"Pokoknya, Sakura, kau—"

Suara lain memutus perkataan Mikoto. "_Anoo_, Bibi Mikoto, biarkanlah Sakura berusaha menjadi dokter." Suara itu tak lain adalah suara Ino, ia menggenggam tangan Sakura yang gemetar, berusaha menguatkan temannya.

"Ino, bisa kamu tinggalkan kami sebentar?" pinta Mikoto pada sang gadis berambut pirang panjang.

Ino mundur selangkah merasakan hawa tak enak dari bibi di depannya, namun kaki itu menapak satu kali ke depan, kembali ke titik semula.

"Sakura itu gadis yang ceroboh," ucapnya, membuat Sakura melongo dan Mikoto memandang dengan tanda tanya.

"Sakura juga sering tidur jika ia duduk di dekat jendela."

Sakura menyenggol pinggang Ino sambil berbisik pelan, "Ino, kau itu mau membantu atau menjatuhkanku, sih?"

"Ia jarang mendengarkan pelajaran di kelas."

Ino bergeming menyikapi sikap Sakura yang kini mendecak frustrasi.

Mikoto tersenyum kecil. "Kamu dengar itu, Sakura?"

Sakura memalingkan muka dari ibunya, sementara Ino kembali melanjutkan. "Iya, dia juga pemalas, dan jarang mengerjakan PR."

Pupus sudah harapan Sakura pada Ino.

Ino tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi, Bibi, Sakura gadis yang tak pernah setengah-setengah. Sekali menetapkan hati, gadis itu akan selalu menyelesaikan apa yang dilakukannya."

Ino menepuk pundak Sakura yang kehilangan ekspresi.

"Sejak kecil, ia selalu bilang ingin menjadi seorang dokter."

Mikoto terdiam.

"Ia ingin menjadi dokter yang hebat seperti ayahnya, lalu bergabung dalam organisasi kemanusiaan di negara-negara kecil seperti ibunya. Menyembuhkan orang-orang dalam negara yang kesusahan itu."

Wajah Sakura bersemu karena Ino menceritakan pada Mikoto tentang impian rahasianya. Ia tak berani memandang wajah sang ibu.

"Sakura..." Mikoto tak pernah tahu anaknya punya cita-cita seperti ini.

Ino tersenyum. "Dia ingin menggabungkan profesi kedua orang tuanya sekaligus. Rakus, kan? Tapi aku suka sifatnya yang seperti itu." Gadis beriris _aquamarine_ itu menambahkan dalam suara lembut, "Bukankah itu berarti ia menyayangi kalian berdua sebegitu besarnya?"

Mikoto tertawa lalu memeluk dua gadis di depannya.

"Aku akan berusaha supaya tak terlihat memalukan _otousan_ dan _okaasan_," bisik Sakura pelan.

"Iya, iya. Anak mama dan sahabatnya ini pintar sekali bercerita. Lalu, bagian mana dalam angket yang perlu kutandatangani?"

* * *

_Ino,_

_thank you._

_You would never know how much I love you._

_Of course as a friend, you baka!_

* * *

Di antara orang-orang yang melintasi jalan perkotaan itu, pasti ada saja satu-dua orang yang berbalik untuk menatap Uchiha Sakura, entah untuk mengagumi wajahnya ataupun sekadar tertarik dengan warna rambutnya yang eksentrik.

Sang gadis yang masih memakai seragam putih abu-abu menilik jam di tangannya yang menunjuk angka tiga dan sembilan. "Aku datang lima belas menit lebih cepat, wow."

Ia tak menyadari ada sosok lain yang sedari tadi mengamatinya dari kejauhan.

Pemuda Uchiha itu memandang Sakura dalam diam. Sejak kapan gadis cengeng yang selalu mengekor di belakangnya itu berubah? Sejak kapan ia menjadi begini ... manis?

_Kendalikan dirimu, _cerca batinnya.

Sasuke menguatkan hatinya. Jika sekarang ia goyah, maka sia-sia saja usahanya dulu yang memutus kontak dengan adiknya. Sasuke menghela napas. Ia akui, dulu ia berjalan terlalu _jauh_, dan ketika tersadar, perasaan itu telah bersarang dalam hati.

Membuatnya _takut_.

Ia menghela napas lagi, mengusir kalut dalam hati. Kemudian, ia menapak tanah selangkah demi selangkah.

Dekat.

Dan semakin dekat.

"Kalau begitu kita sama." Sakura meloncat kaget mendengar Sasuke yang berbisik di dekat telinganya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, senyum yang sudah lama tak Sasuke lihat.

Senyum yang kembali menggetarkan pembuluh.

Pemuda itu menatap lama senyum sang gadis.

Senyum itu akhirnya lenyap, digantikan oleh rasa cemas dalam hati Sakura. Apa lagi yang salah? Kenapa kakaknya berwajah seperti itu?

Menyadari wajah Sakura yang tampak kebingungan, Sasuke kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Nah, enaknya kita beli apa untuk ibu?"

Pertanyaan itu dijawab Sakura setengah tersendat. Ia tak begitu tahu apa yang ia katakan, pandangan di sekitarnya menjadi agak kabur. Satu-satunya hal yang giok itu tangkap dengan jelas adalah pundak tegap yang berjalan di depannya, menuntun langkahnya.

Kaki gadis beriris _emerald_ kembar terasa berat dalam setiap langkah yang dipijaknya.

Dulu, mereka memang sering bergandengan tangan.

Tapi, ini ...

(—_deg deg deg_—)

... berbeda.

Ada rasa lain yang semakin lama semakin bocor keluar dari kotak segel, sebuah kotak rahasia yang seharusnya tak terbuka lagi.

_Perasaan apa ini?_

Walaupun berusaha menyangkal, mungkin, Sakura sudah mulai menyadari perasaan ini.

Perasaan yang terpupuk sejak dulu sekali.

Perasaan yang ia rasakan ketika dulu ia dan kakaknya itu saling bertukar kabar lewat internet maupun surat selama beberapa tahun, sebuah masa sebelum kakaknya itu memutus kontak secara sepihak. Saat itu, benih-benih rahasia sudah mulai tumbuh, namun mati seiring hilangnya kabar dari sang pujaan.

Sasuke tiba-tiba berbalik dan bertanya, "Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Gadis yang tengah bimbang itu hanya bisa menggeleng ke kanan dan kiri sebesar tiga senti, dan sebelum gadis itu kembali menunduk menatap tanah, matanya sempat menangkap senyum di wajah kakaknya yang tampak lega.

_Kenapa kau harus berwajah seperti itu?_

Sakura mengeratkan genggamannya, lalu kedua _emerald_ matanya menutup, membendung cairan hangat yang berusaha keluar.

_Tolonglah, jangan bermain dengan hatiku,_

Manik hijau itu kembali mengintip sedikit.

—_oniichan._

Tubuh Sakura semakin bergetar ketika _onyx_ itu menatapnya lama, tampak kaget seolah menyadari sesuatu yang tak seharusnya ia tahu.

Rahasia terdalam dan tergelap, yang seharusnya terkubur di dasar hati paling dalam.

* * *

_Oniichan._

_Deep inside, you knew what happened with my heart._

_I know that you knew._

_Because..._

_I'm your sister._

* * *

"Hentikan saja, Sakura."

Ino menuangkan segelas teh untuk sahabatnya yang diam meringkuk dalam selimut di kamarnya. Sakura sudah mengatakan semuanya, dan kini jiwanya sudah hilang entah ke mana, mungkin tersasar di pinggir jurang keputusasaan.

"Kenapa _oniichan_ begitu baik padaku, Ino?" tanya sang gadis.

Ino mendekati Sakura, menepuk pundak gadis di depannya. "Dia menganggap kau adiknya, tentu saja ia baik padamu." Bahkan Ino bisa merasakan nada tak yakin dari suaranya sendiri.

"Setiap hari, Sasuke-_nii_... Dia mengirimiku sms. Pagi, ia mengucapkan selamat pagi dan mendoakan supaya hariku bahagia. Siang, ia mengingatkanku untuk makan siang. Sore, kami bertemu. Dan waktu malam, bahkan saat aku hampir tidur, aku tak bisa menghilangkan sosoknya dari hatiku. _Oh God, I'm screwed up._ Bagaimana ini..." Suara itu terdengar bergetar, begitu rapuh.

Ino memeluk gadis yang hampir menangis itu, "Sssh, tenanglah."

"Bagaimana ini, Ino?" Suara Sakura terdengar parau.

"Awalnya aku kira ini hanyalah perasaan adik ke kakaknya. Tapi ini ... perasaan sayang yang berbeda. Saat tadi sore ia diajak bicara gadis lain, aku langsung menariknya menjauh. Benci. Aku tak suka melihat _oniichan_-ku bersama gadis lain. Ino ... aku—"

Ino menutup mata, sudah bisa mengira kata yang akan meluncur dari bibir sahabatnya.

"—Aku terlanjur menyukainya." Sakura menenggelamkan diri dalam pelukan Ino sambil menggenggam erat cincin pemberian kakaknya. "... bukan sebagai seorang saudara."

Air mata mengalir keluar dari pelupuk mata sang gadis.

Jatuh ke bawah mengalir tanpa henti, seiring dengan kesadaran yang akhirnya sampai ke penghujung jantung.

"...Sejak kapan?"

* * *

_From all men in this world,_

_why it must to be you?_

_Uchiha Sasuke,_

_my dear brother?_

* * *

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, Sakura?" Sasuke benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang terjadi. Jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Apa, katamu? Memeluk kakakku tersayang."

Sasuke selanjutnya hanya diam menutup mata, membiarkan aroma bunga menguar masuk memenuhi rongga tubuhnya. Harum yang menggoda. Yang memoles rindu. Yang kembali mengundang getar rasa _itu_.

"Sakura..."

Sudah lama ia mengunci perasaan ini. Perasaan yang tak seorang pun boleh tahu. Namun kini, walau tanpa kata terucap, ia mengerti. Bahwa ia dan gadis itu sudah kehilangan kunci masing-masing, dan kini keduanya bagai anak kecil yang tersesat.

Sesaat, hanya _sesaat_, tangan pemuda itu bergerak dan hendak mendekatkan kepala sang gadis agar ia bisa menghirup aroma relaksasi itu lebih dalam, namun di persimpangan jalan gerak itu terhenti.

_Onyx_ yang terpejam itu membuka.

Ia mendorong Sakura menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Kenapa, _oniichan_?" Sakura bertanya walau dari nada suaranya, ia tak terdengar terlalu terkejut.

"Kita tak boleh berpelukan seperti ini," ucap Sasuke singkat.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Kenapa, _oniichan_? Kita dulu sering berpelukan—" _Emerald_ itu sedikit meredup, "—kita kan ... saudara."

_Onyx_ itu berkilat berbahaya, menyentakkan sang _emerald_.

"Karena sekarang ada perasaan bercampur."

Tawa itu lenyap, diisi oleh keheningan. Keduanya saling bertukar pandang.

Tanpa kata.

Karena selanjutnya rasa itu _pecah_.

Tak terbendung lagi.

* * *

_Oh God, why?_

_Why him?_

_It's so cruel that the one I want to be with is the one I can't be with._

_Forever._

* * *

"Aku tak peduli." Cermin hijau itu nampak kacau, dan sepasang _onyx_ yang menatapnya tak mampu berkata.

"Sakura..." Sang pemuda tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan, mulut itu pun kembali menutup.

Kedua iris Sakura menatap iris milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke." Mengucapkan nama itu saja mampu membuat sang gadis bergetar.

Sakura memutus kontak mata dengan pemuda yang mendadak bisu. Matanya menatap jam dinding di rumah Sasuke. "Sekarang pukul 17.55. Lima menit. Hanya dalam waktu itu, anggap aku bukan adikmu."

Sasuke meneguk ludah, kehilangan pegangan.

"Aku juga tak mengerti kenapa semua bisa jadi seperti ini. Hiks..." Mendengar isakan pelan Sakura, pertahanannya runtuh. Tangannya tanpa aba-aba langsung menarik gadis itu, menenggelamkannya dalam dekap diri.

"Sshh. Jangan menangis."

Dalam waktu lima menit itu, keduanya berpelukan. Mereka diam, memikirkan semua yang terjadi. Semua terjadi di luar akal sehat. Kenapa mereka bisa menyukai saudara mereka sendiri? Kenapa dulu mereka berpisah? Kenapa mereka harus berjumpa lagi? Kenapa mereka ... adalah saudara?

Di tengah cahaya bulan yang menyisip masuk tirai jendela kamar, mereka berdua memejamkan mata, menikmati suara detak jantung masing-masing.

_Onyx_ itu membuka. "Sakura ... aku—"

_Emerald_ juga ikut terbangun, menatap dalam sang _onyx_. Jari telunjuk Sakura menyentuh bibir Sasuke. "Berhenti. Kalau kamu lanjutkan, kita berdua akan benar-benar tamat."

Sesaat Sakura kehilangan kendali dan hampir saja air mata itu jatuh, namun berhasil dicegahnya.

"Terima kasih untuk lima menitnya—"

Gadis itu berdiri dan membuka tirai, membiarkan sinarnya memenuhi ruangan.

"—_oniichan_."

_Terima kasih untuk semuanya. _Setetes air mata berhasil meluncur dari pelupuk.

"Ah, _handphone_-mu berbunyi, Sasuke-_nii_," ujar Sakura sambil memandang sang dewi malam.

Karena tak ada jawaban, Sakura berucap lagi. "Dari siapa? Kenapa tak diangkat?"

Hening.

Sasuke berkata pelan, "Dari Hinata."

Pemuda berambut raven menolak untuk bertemu pandang dengan gadis berambut merah jambu.

* * *

_Oniichan._

_I had this foolish little hope._

_Sometimes, I wish that I am not your sister._

_Funny, right?_

* * *

Roda waktu berputar lagi, cepat dan semakin cepat.

Suara denting _champagne_ dibuka berbaur dengan suara alunan melodi klasik memenuhi gedung bangunan tinggi kota itu. Rangkaian bunga berjajar, sebuah kue berdiri tegak di antara aneka macam makanan yang dihidangkan. Ruangan itu didominasi warna putih; mulai dari warna meja, kursi, pakaian para tamu, dan pakaian sang raja dan ratu malam itu.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya, Sasuke, Hinata." Neji, kakak Hinata, menjabat tangan dua orang orang yang baru saja mengucap ikrar suci.

Sakura memandang _oniichan_-nya dengan gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut seperti kakaknya itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

_Mereka begitu serasi._

Gadis berambut panjang sebahu itu hanya bisa tertawa aneh. Kenapa bukan dia yang menjadi gadis itu?

Mikoto menggenggam tangan Sakura, membuat gadis itu tertarik dari lamunannya. "_Okaasan_ kenapa?" tanyanya.

Mikoto berkata dengan suara pelan, "Kamu harus kuat, Nak."

Sakura mengerjap. "Apa maksud _okaasan_?"

Mikoto menghentikan langkah, berbalik menatap langsung kedua iris putrinya. "Soal kau dan kakakmu."

Sang ibu tersenyum kecil melihat perubahan wajah putrinya. "Walaupun diam, ibu tahu. Aku ibu yang melahirkan kalian berdua, lho?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, merasa sangat malu. Sejak kapan ibunya tahu tentang rahasia kecilnya? Terlebih lagi, kenapa harus sekarang ibunya berkata seperti itu?

Mikoto mengeratkan genggamannya, seolah mengerti semuanya. "Tegakkan badanmu, Nak."

* * *

_Mommy, mommy._

_There's this guy._

_He is warm._

_He is kind._

* * *

Keduanya kini berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Hinata. Mikoto memeluk putranya, lalu memeluk gadis bergaun putih di sebelahnya.

Saat itulah, Sakura bertemu pandang dengan kakaknya.

Ia tersenyum.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya."

Sasuke menatap lekat gadis berambut sebahu itu, berusaha menguasai diri. Sejak malam itu, mereka telah memutuskan untuk mengubur dalam perasaan yang diluar logika itu, disimpan, lalu dijaga bagai sebuah kotak rahasia.

Rahasia kecil di antara mereka.

Gadis bermata hijau bening itu maju dan mempersempit jarak di antara mereka dengan memeluk kakaknya, menghirup dalam aroma hangat yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, memejamkan matanya sambil berbisik pelan, "Ini yang terakhir."

Saat kedua _emerald_ kembali terbuka, sinar matanya sudah nampak biasa, kembali bersinar. Ia menatap gadis berambut biru tua di sebelah kakaknya yang juga menatapnya.

Sakura memeluk Hinata dan berkata pelan, "Tolong jaga kakakku."

_... Karena aku tak bisa bersamanya._

Hinata memandang suami dan adik barunya, sekejap waktu sorot matanya meredup, namun bisa segera disamarkannya. _Sejak dulu kau tak pernah menatapku seperti kamu menatap gadis itu, Sasuke. _Sang Hyuuga yang kini berganti marga menjadi Uchiha membalas pelukan Sakura. Dalam hatinya, sejak dulu, ia sudah tau benar bahwa Sasuke tak pernah benar-benar mencintainya, dan ia pun demikian. Semua hanya karena urusan pekerjaan, demi menyukseskan keluarga mereka. Memang ada rasa yang perlahan tumbuh, namun sang gadis bermanik _amethyst _kini tak berani banyak berharap.

* * *

_He is my everything._

_But mommy._

_He is not for me._

* * *

"Makanya Sakura, sudah _okaasan_ bilang berapa kali supaya kamu sering menelepon kemari? Sekarang kamu sakit, kan?" Sakura bisa merasakan dari jauh ibunya yang menggelengkan kepala. Ia tertawa pelan mendengar ibunya yang kini menceramahinya tentang pentingnya makan teratur dan supaya menjaga kesehatan.

"_Okaasan_, aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi! Aku sudah berusia 24 tahun. Cuma flu ringan kok, jangan cemas ah." Sakura menenggelamkan diri dalam bantalnya, lalu berbalik dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya sembari mendengarkan ibunya bicara dari ujung telepon.

Mikoto menghela napas. "Mau 20 atau 30, kau tetap anakku. Mana ada dokter yang sakit-sakitan, kan? Bisa-bisa semua pasienmu kabur nanti karena tak percaya padamu."

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya. "Iya, iya. Aku sudah minum obat—"

"—sudah makan?"

"...eer—"

"—kemarin tidur cukup?"

"...eer—"

Mikoto berkata dengan nada berbahaya, "Kamu berani bilang _'aku sudah bukan anak kecil lagi'_ dengan kelakuanmu yang seperti ini?"

"Iya mamaku sayang, aku akan segera makan lalu tidur, selamat tidur!" Sebelum ibunya kembali berkomentar, Sakura mematikan teleponnya.

Sang gadis berambut _pink _panjang menguap, lalu matanya menyusuri ruangan tempat ia berada. Di dinding kamar itu berjejer foto-fotonya dengan ibunya, sahabat-sahabatnya, kakaknya, serta keluarganya yang lain, seolah menceritakan perjalanan sang waktu.

_Waktu berjalan cepat sekali._

Dulu yang Sakura ingat ia yang selalu mengekor di balik bayangan _orang itu_, lalu ia semasa sekolah dengan Ino, kuliah bertemu Tenten, Lee, Kiba, dan bermacam-macam lain yang mewarnai hidupnya. Dan kini ia tinggal di negara Suna, sebuah negara tandus yang lumayan jauh jaraknya dari negara asalnya.

Sakura tersenyum ketika menatap sebuah foto. Di dalam foto itu, ia bersama dengan anak-anak yang tinggal di Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja. Walaupun sakit, anak-anak itu begitu bersemangat untuk hidup, dan ketika menyadari kilauan cahaya dalam bola mata mereka, niat Sakura kembali terpupuk. Berkat merekalah, kini beban hatinya tak seberat dulu. Di saat ia duduk termenung menatap masa lalu, meratapi semua orang yang berjalan maju sementara ia sendirian statis di titik ia berdiri, anak-anak itu mendorongnya.

"Uhuk... Uhuk Uhuk—" Batuk Sakura tak kunjung berhenti, gadis itu duduk di atas kasurnya, tangan menutup mulut yang seperti akan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

Saat batuk itu mereda dan tangan itu terbuka memperlihatkan sisi dalamnya, kedua iris _emerald_ membulat menatap cairan kental kemerahan yang menempel di situ.

"... Darah?"

* * *

_Oniichan._

_Don't worry._

_I'm happy._

* * *

Kedua tangan Ino menutup wajahnya, suara batuk Sakura yang muncul tak beraturan adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar dalam ruangan itu.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah bilang?" suara Ino terdengar bergetar.

Sakura bangun dari posisi tidurnya, dan Ino langsung menyuruhnya untuk tak memaksakan diri.

"Karena aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis seperti saat ini."

Kedua _aquamarine_ itu menatap _emerald_ yang nampak begitu tenang, mengatakan bahwa sang pemilik baik-baik saja. Ino memang cukup curiga ketika Sakura tiba-tiba saja kembali ke Konoha setelah dua tahun bekerja di Suna dan jarang pulang, walaupun sering bertukar kabar melalui SMS dan telepon. Ia memaklumi keputusan sang gadis bermanik hijau, ia tahu Sakura masih belum bisa menghapus perasaan yang di luar batas norma pada sang kakak, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh.

(Tapi Ino tak pernah menyangka Sakura kembali dalam keadaan seperti ini.)

Tubuh sang gadis bermanik hijau zamrud itu tampak kurus, kulitnya nampak pucat. Mahkota merah jambunya pun jauh lebih tipis dan lebih pendek dari sebelumnya.

"Sejak kapan?"

Sejenak tak ada jawaban, namun kemudian sebuah kalimat akhirnya menanggapi. "Sejak satu tahun yang lalu."

Ino terdiam.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya, "jangan berwajah seperti itu." Ia menambahkan, "Aku baik-baik saja."

_Kau bohong. _Ino menatap lekat kedua cermin kembar sang _emerald_ sambil bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Apa dia tahu?"

Sakura mengerti benar 'dia' siapa yang Ino maksud.

Ia tersenyum, sebelah tangannya menggenggam cincin kecil yang selama ini menjadi jimat rahasianya.

"... Tidak."

Sakura lalu mengambil buku yang ada di atas laci mejanya, mengambil sebuah surat yang ada di dalamnya. "Ino, aku boleh minta tolong?"

* * *

_Oniichan._

_I am not afraid of death._

_Because I got the chance to meet papa, mama, Ino,_

—_and you._

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke membuka laci meja kamarnya, tangannya mencari sebuah kotak kecil yang sudah lama tak dibukanya. Saat benda itu tergapai, ia mengeluarkan tangannya dan membuka kotak itu.

Sebuah rantai kalung dengan cincin di tengahnya.

Kedua _onyx_ itu menutup sesaat, teringat kembali ke kenangan lama, mengundang rindu. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja ia teringat cincin ini.

"Papa sedang apa?" Sebuah pertanyaan polos dari seorang gadis berusia lima tahun membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sambil membiarkan putri kecilnya duduk di atas pangkuannya. "Lihat, ini cincin yang dipakai kakek dan nenek ketika mereka pacaran dulu. Yang ini cincin kakek."

Yuuki menatap cincin itu dengan pandangan mata berbinar. "Waah, romantis sekali!"

Kemudian _onyx_-nya menatap _onyx_ sang ayah. "Papa..."

"Hm?"

"Kalau ini cincin kakek, cincin nenek mana?" tanyanya sambil menatap cincin di tangannya.

—"_Nah, Sakura. Nanti, saat kamu sudah dewasa, berikanlah cincin ini ke orang yang paling penting bagimu,"—_

Sasuke menatap ke luar jendela, mengamati awan yang berbaris di atas langit biru.

—"_Bagiku, orang yang paling penting di dunia ini adalah kau,"—_

Bibir itu berucap pelan, "... cincin nenek dipegang oleh orang yang penting bagi papa."

Mulut Yuuki membentuk huruf O lalu ia kembali bertanya, "Siapa?"

—"_...Oniichan,"—_

Sasuke tak menjawab pertanyaan putrinya, ia menunduk memandang cincin di tangan anaknya.

Hinata tiba-tiba membuka pintu, napasnya terengah-engah, mukanya nampak pucat.

"Sa...Sasuke-_kun_, kamu sudah dengar?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Hinata meneguk ludah. "Sakura ... dia..."

* * *

_Oniichan._

_You show me something that I couldn't see, but I can feel it._

_That's love._

_To feel love,_

—_and be loved._

_Thank you._

_I'm not blind, you know._

* * *

Sore itu, sinar keemasan mentari tertutup awan hitam yang rintik-rintik airnya jatuh menghujam bumi. Sasuke tak menghiraukan suara ayahnya yang sedang memberikan pidato singkat tentang sang gadis berambut merah jambu, ia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Saat terakhir kali bertemu muka dengan Sakura, kenapa ia percaya saja saat gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja? Kenapa ia tak menyadari gadis itu yang sedang sakit keras? Kenapa ia begitu buta sehingga tak menyadari hari-hari gadis itu yang berlalu begitu saja, sendirian dalam kamar itu? Kenapa ketika Sakura pulang tiba-tiba dan mengatakan ia akan tinggal di Konoha, ia tak menanyakan apa-apa?

_Kenapa kau begitu tak berguna, Uchiha Sasuke? _Sang batin menghukum diri. Mereka terakhir bertemu dua hari yang lalu, dan saat itu Sakura tetap tak mengatakan apa-apa. Gadis itu malah terus tertawa bersama anak dan istri kakaknya, tak ada tanda apa pun.

Sasuke membiarkan tetesan air hujan membasahi tubuh, kedua _onyx_-nya terpejam. Yang sekarang mengalir di pipinya, hujan atau air mata?

Entahlah, ia tak peduli.

Ia teringat, kemarin, saat malam menjelang, gadis itu meneleponnya. Hanya mengatakan dua kalimat lalu memutusnya.

—"_Uchiha Sasuke, terima kasih untuk semuanya! Sampai ketemu lagi!"—_

Awalnya Sasuke tak mengerti apa maksud Sakura, namun otaknya kini paham. Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir gadis yang berarti dalam hidupnya, suara yang tak akan lagi bisa didengar telinganya.

* * *

_Oniichan, goodbye._

_Goodbyes are not forever._

_Goodbyes are not the end._

_It will simply mean that I'll miss you until we meet again._

_See you..._

—_in another life time._

* * *

Malam hampir menyapa, sang mentari sudah mulai tenggelam, kegelapan hampir menyelimuti bumi. Sasuke tak bergerak dari posisinya semula. Para pelayat sudah mulai pulang satu per satu, kini hanya tinggal ia dan keluarganya. Sasuke mengambil rantai kalung dari saku jasnya dan meletakkannya di atas nisan sang adik.

Rantai kalung itu kini telah kembali menjadi sepasang, dua cincin yang telah 20 tahun berpisah dalam waktu.

—"_...berikan kepada orang yang paling penting bagimu."—_

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. _Dengan begini, aku juga sudah memberikannya ke orang yang paling penting bagiku._

Ino maju mendekati Sasuke, menyerahkan sebuah surat ke sang pria Uchiha.

Sasuke terdiam membaca surat itu.

* * *

_Oniichan,_

_even just one time, let me tell you properly._

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_I love you._

* * *

Yuuki maju meloncat turun dari pelukan ibunya, mendekat ke papanya. "Papa, Papa! Kenapa kau menangis?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, kedua matanya terpejam, membiarkan semilir angin menyapu tubuhnya.

"Papa, itu surat dari siapa?"

* * *

_You were the first person I loved._

_You, too, are the last person I will ever love._

_But I guess it times to let go, eh?_

_I love you._

_I love you._

_Please be happy._

* * *

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, kedua _onyx_-nya memandang nisan Sakura.

Memori tentang warna hijau dan merah jambu kembali menyergap ingatan.

Mata itu.

Suara itu.

Harum tubuh itu.

Semua yang terjadi masih seperti mimpi.

"Papa? Itu surat dari siapa?"

Pelan, Sasuke berbisik sembari menatap nisan Sakura,

"Ini surat dari cinta pertama papa."

* * *

.

**.**

**.**

**.: END :.**

**.**

**.**

.

**A/N**

Uhm... halo? : """)

Saya... saya nggak tau kenapa saya publish fic ini. Waktu bongkar-bongkar arsip di laptop, fic ini ketemu. Satu-satunya fic dari empat fic yang saya dulu publish di akun emithyst dan saya masih punya datanya setelah saya delete sendiri :"p

Di edit seadanya selama satu jam, terus langsung publish. Hih. Nanti kalau ada waktu saya edit lagi :))a

Nggak tau kenapa...kangen ama akun ini. Terus pengen publish.

Saya...saya belum benar-benar berterima kasih buat semua yang peduli sama saya selama ini. Terima kasih buat review, pm, sms, twit—buat semuanya. Makasih ya udah mau kenal sama saya. Untuk orang-orang yang sering jadi korban kelabilan saya, maaf ya, dan terima kasih banyak. Nggak usah nyebut nama, sadar ah ya siapa aja :"

Setelah fic ini dan satu fic lagi yang menyusul, aihane-chan nggak akan publish fic apa-apa lagi. Ai pergi bersama anna :" /siapa.

Uhmm... dadah?

Terima kasih ya sudah mau membaca fic ini =""")

_.  
_

_Lots of love_,

Aihane-chan


End file.
